


The Sheep That Tamed The Wolf

by RowdyRaven



Series: Luci Puts the "Dom" in "Devildom" [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Character Development, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Making Up, Relationship Advice, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowdyRaven/pseuds/RowdyRaven
Summary: IT'S SO FLUFFY!Lucifer has been avoiding you like the plague. What could it mean?A little developmental fic between all the smut~
Relationships: Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Luci Puts the "Dom" in "Devildom" [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738486
Comments: 4
Kudos: 155





	The Sheep That Tamed The Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> No smut warning! But big fat *SPOILER WARNING* (though if you're following on from last fic then you should already know that)  
> Also this is so late I'm sorry (シ. .)シ  
> Enjoy!

It had been almost a week since your last tryst with the eldest demon brother. Since then, he had been eerily evasive. He was just busy, you told yourself over and over, there were festivals coming up soon and evaluations to perform and surely Diavolo just had him buried in a mountain of paperwork. That would explain his absences at dinner, the sullen, tired expression he wore at Student Council meetings, the unholy amount of time he was spending in his room.

It couldn't explain why he refused to meet your eye. Why he ignored your hellos in the morning as you waited outside the bathroom for Asmo to finish. Why he left every single text on read, every call unanswered.

The whole situation made you doubt everything that had happened over the past month or so. You thought there was something between you; some kind of spark, some affection, a connection. Were you wrong? Was he using you? Was the Avatar of Pride... ashamed? You were a lowly human, after all. You had no magical powers. Worse yet, the blood of a former angel ran through your veins. The mere notion that the second most influential demon in the Devildom would be caught dead in your arms was preposterous. If someone had found out about you both, Lucifer would be a laughing stock. You had simply resigned yourself to these facts when they came to you. Whatever you had thought you had going with the mighty first-born was clearly not what he had in mind. 

"Hey," a soft voice stirred you from your sorrowful contemplation. You'd forgotten where you were. Looking up you saw the glowing visage of Asmodeus, bathed in the firelight of the common room behind him. The look on his face, the gentle hand on your shoulder, they told you he was genuinely concerned. "Are you alright? You look so glum dear, it's most unbecoming. Where's that beautiful smile of yours?"

"Hi Asmo," you forced a weak smile back at him, straightening your posture on the sofa. The effeminate demon gracefully took a seat beside you, his expression unchanged. 

"I know heartache when I see it sweetheart, don't try to hide from me," he murmured, sounding near offended. Right; Asmodeus was the Avatar of Lust, of course he would pick up on your emotions. "Who's done this to you?" You struggled to prevent the tears from forming in your eyes. 

"I-It's nothing. I-I'm being s-stupid," you stuttered. Asmo wrapped his arms around you, pulling your head onto his chest as he patted your hair. His soothing touches activated the waterworks, tears slowly trickling down your cheeks as you continued to fight the urge to cry. 

"Shhh. I'm sure you're not. You don't have to tell me anything, but know that I am here for you if you want to," Asmo whispered. "Now come on dear, either let it all out and ruin my shirt or wipe your face. We can't let Mammon see you like this or he might go on a girly rampage!" You managed a small laugh, rubbing your eyes with your sleeve. You sat back up and hugged Asmo properly. 

"You're right, thank you Asmo." The fifth-born gave you a soft squeeze. You stood up to take your leave, emotions still running high; perhaps you could wallow in your room for a bit. Asmodeus watched you, a warm, but worried, smile on his face. 

"In my wealth of experience, if you're looking for answers you won't find them hiding in your room," it was almost as if he'd read your mind. "If I were you, I'd put on my best earrings and lipstick and go marching for them myself. But that's me, dear, it might not be you." Asmo leaned back into the sofa, crossing his legs. "If it all goes tits up, I know where Lucifer keeps his stash of Demonus!" His smile widened into one of confident encouragement.

"Then you might want to grab me a bottle," you warned with a meek laugh. The emphasis Asmo had put on Lucifer's name lead you to believe he knew a lot more than he had let on. Despite his reputation, Asmo at least had the good graces to stay out of other people's relationships. As you returned to your room, a sense of purpose in your steps, you wondered if there was still a little bit of angel left in the brothers.

* * *

You could hear the soundtrack to TSL playing behind Lucifer's door. It was almost midnight on a Saturday night, so you could be sure that most of the demon brothers would be out or occupied. In fact, you could already hear Levi raging at one of his multiplayer games down the hall. Taking a deep breath you looked around, raised your hand, and rapped sharply on the door...

No response.

Try again, you thought to yourself. You hadn't got yourself worked up for nothing. You might have been wearing your comfiest slacks and a baggy t-shirt, but you had been for a long bath and had used a scent Asmo had given you back when you first met that he had referred to as "Eau de Sexy" - apparently it drove demons wild. You had yet to try it, but assumed now would be as good a time as any. You were going to need all the help you could get. You knocked Lucifer's door again, and this time could hear him shuffling behind the door. The sounds of bare feet against his tiled floor approached, before the great, black door opened. The eldest brother, also wearing just his shirt, waistcoat, and trousers, stood at the door looking fed up already. His eyes dropped to your height; he had obviously anticipated one of his taller brothers at the door.

"Oh, it's you," he mumbled dismissively. "Come in." You were surprised. You had expected to be sent away, or a fight, and yet despite looking completely done, Lucifer was cordial. He walked away from the open door, returning to a book he had left on the coffee table. He closed it over, placing a bookmark near the centre. You cautiously stepped in and shut the door softly behind you. 

"What do you want?" Lucifer grumbled, his back still turned to you. He turned the book about in his hands absently. 

"I... I wanted to talk to you," it stumbled out of your mouth without thought. He had caught you very much off guard. His disparaging tone wounded you.

"Is that all?" Lucifer sighed, so heavily that his shoulders slumped somewhat. He walked over to the bookshelf and replaced what he was reading. He turned back to you, his cool air melting a little when he noticed the tears in your eyes.

"What have I done to you Lucifer?" The words came quickly now, a mix of anger and sadness clouding your better judgement. "You won't even so much as look at me."

"I-" Lucifer started to protest but you cut him off.

"What am I to you? Are you ashamed of me?"

He cast his eyes down. "It's not-"

"Does someone know? Does _Diavolo_ know?"

"No, he-"

"Then why won't you-"

" **ENOUGH!** " You hadn't noticed his position stiffening across the room from you. The denseness of the tension, the depth of his anger suddenly fell upon you as his shoulders bristled, his fists clenched. You stepped back against the door in shock, your first instinct to flee. Lucifer breathed deeply through the silence echoing between you as he quelled the urge to turn. 

"Let me speak, for hell's sake woman," he spat. He finally looked back up at you, the red of his eyes blazing like a wildfire; tamed, for now. "You come to me with ridiculous assumptions. You speak of shame," he let out a strained, incredulous laugh, "to the Avatar of PRIDE." He began to pace in front of his bookshelves, searching for words that wouldn't come to him. He raised his head from his contemplative stance, turning to you again, seemingly having found the vocabulary and strength to explain himself.

"I realised something that afternoon at RAD," he started. You could feel a tirade coming on, and you swallowed whatever words were still left in your mouth. "For the first time in millennia, I felt something I thought I'd left behind in the Celestial Realm. With it came a slew of emotions I hadn't felt since Lilith died. What started out as a little bit of fun, an ego-trip... it evolved." He paused, looking down again.

"I fell in love with you." When he looked back up and met your watery eyes, all you could see was fear. His features softened when he saw you were likely just as scared as he was. 

"That's probably not what you were expecting to hear," Lucifer muttered, stepping forward, slouching into a leather armchair at the coffee table. "I apologise for my behaviour as of late. And I am sorry if my actions have hurt you." He gestured to the seat across from him. Warily you ventured closer, settling into the seat, sitting on your hands nervously.

"The truth of the matter is that for the first time since that horrible, fateful night, I don't know what to do." For the first time since you had known him Lucifer's voice _faltered_. You felt the heat in your face, the shame you had thrust upon him now rightfully back in your own lap. Lucifer's eyes studied your face, searching for answers. You imagined that if he were still a holy man, he'd have sought them in prayer; somehow you didn't think the Demon King worked that way. If he wanted an answer, you'd give him it in the way you both knew best. So up you stood, as confidently as you could, approaching Lucifer with all the courage you could muster.

"What are you-" You silenced him with a kiss. At first he tensed, but once he realised what you were doing he pulled you down on top of him. As you straddled his thighs on the plush armchair, Lucifer's hands clasped tightly against your back. This was different; there was none of the urgency, the aggression, of your normal make-out sessions. He was gentle, soft, and dare you think it, loving. When you pulled away from him, sitting back on his knees, all of the tension on Lucifer's face had gone. The fire in his eyes was still there, but it was calmer now; like a bonfire reduced to a hearth. For a moment you just looked at each other, pondering what this meant for you both. Lucifer took one of your hands and softly kissed your knuckles, one by one. Between adoring touches with his lips he spoke:

"Who would have thought that a human like you would stir up these feelings within me."


End file.
